james vs harry
by mariablacklupin
Summary: harry siempre a querido estar con sus padres. Por un viaje en el tiempo ahora los tiene pero, que tal se llevara con ellos? especialmente con james?
1. Chapter 1

la discusion se hacia en un dormitrio amplio en el que se podian observar varias filas de camas con edredones rojos y dorados.  
-no James enserio eso es demasiado...-decia una hermosa chica de pelo rojo como el fuego y los ojos tan verdes que al mirarlos parecia que mirabas hierba fresca.  
_Pero Lily te a llamado sangre sucia- la interrumpia un chico de rostro atractivo, pelo azabache y ojos marrones.  
-Remus hayudame por favor- suplicaba la chica.  
-Lo siento Lily pero James tiene razon a demas por su culpa Remus esta en la enfermeria.- decia un chico de aspecto cansado y unos magnificos ojos dorados.  
-Pero lo que pedis es imposible ademas como os las vais a arreglar para enzerrarle en el armario del boggart?- pregunto la pelirroja.  
-Tu deja actuar a los profesionales- decia chulamente James.  
-Pero es una locura -  
insistia la chica.  
-Jo Lily te repites mucho ademas cuando Sirius despierte va a querer matar a quejicus y nostros le vamos a ayudar.  
-Esta bien- se rindio la chica- pero si no os puedo detener me unire a vosotros.  
-Pero- interumpio James.  
-Peroada tu te lo as buscado.

En otro tiempo un ek ni o que vivio se despertaba con la respiracion muy agitada.  
Cuando se calmo un poco se froto la cara. su cara.  
Harry habria dado cualquier cosa por tener otra cara, aunque si le hubieran dedo eleccion, se hubiera quitado solo la cicatrz.  
La cicatriz que le dolia cuando voldemort estaba enfadado o contento, la que le daba pesadillas, la que se habia llevado a su padrino.  
Aunque penso harry a decir verdad no lo conocia muy bien.  
Le habia conozido solo tres a os atras, en el sauce boxeador y habia descubierto que era inocente, despues le vio tanbien en cuarto cuando se veian a las afueras de hogsmeade.  
Pero cuando se iba a volver a dormir con esos pensamientos, la voz de un chico le sobresalto.  
-Pero que haces todabia en pijama?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo que iba con una tunica de gala. La boda de Bill y Fleur es en una hora!  
Canastos! se abia olvidado de la boda de Bill y Fleur!  
Se vistio y bajo a ayudar a preparar la boda.  
Una hora despues estaban todos los invitados:  
Lupin los Weasley que eran cinco Ron, ginny,los gemelo Fred Y George charly Bill y Percy, luego estaban sus padres Molly y arthur, tonks,  
kinksley ...  
Entoces harry vio a ginny y le invito a bailar 


	2. Chapter 2

-Voy a matar a quejicus- eso fue lo primero que grito Sirius Black cuando desperto.

Los merodeadores al oirlo desde sus habitaciones no pudieron evitar sonreir.

Media hora despues estaban todos reunidos en la enfermeria repasando en plan para enzerrar a quejicus.

-a ver- repasaba James- Sirius y yo persegimos a Snape cuando pase por el pasillo del tercer piso y el se

echara a correr (el muy cobarde siemppre huia) intentara girar a la derecha pero tu remus le estaras

esperando asi que tendra que girar a la izquierda y tu ily tendras que echarle un desmaius y entre todos lo

llevamos asta en armario.

-Siiiiiiiiii,James ya lo emos entenido- dercian los merodeadores y la chica a coro- lo hemos repasado un

monton de veces-decia Sirius al que se le veia muy recuperado.

-Ya puede irse señor black.

-Justo a tiempo - murmuro Sirius- es la hota grito.

Media hora despues todo iba segun lo previsto, Snape estaba demayado con un par de moratones (capricho de Sirius),

atado y amordazado.

-Que es eso- Lily- lo ois?

en efecto se oian unos pasos era Flich! se acercaba gruñendo y quejandose que si los merodeadores, que si colgar a los

alumnos por los tobillos...

A toda prisa los merodeadores y Lily se echaron a correr atrabesaron una puerta que nunca habian visto y...

todo se volvio negro.

...

Harry solo abia ido a cojer el pastel cuando vio a cuatro cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

Al ver que la primera persona se levantaba Harry cojo instintivamente la varita pero al verle

el rostro se quedo completamente pralizado era.. no era imposible pero alli estaba.

Poco despues estaban los cuatro depie mirandolo con odio

-quien eres?-pregunto la chica que tanto se parecia a su madre.

-no es posible- harry parecia trastornado los ojos se le salian de llas orbitas y se havia puesto muy palido.

como se an atrevido penso.

-Desmaius- grito apuntando a Lily. el echizo le dio en el pecho con tanta fuerza que salio despedida acia atras

y se estanp contra la pared.

-Pero que haces-grito james

antes de que James pudiera reaccionar estaban Lupin Sirius y Lily fuera de combate.

-Experiambullus- grito James con furia.

-expulso- lanzo harry

-riktusempra

-expecto partronum -grito harry su intencion era que el ciebo golpeara a James, pero antes incluso de que el

ciebo saliera de la varita una voz conocida grito- pero que pasa aqui!

Remus lupin palidecio ante la escena, harry apuntando a.. a...

Era.. el era.. James... pero por si acaso pregunto

-cual es tu mote?- pregunto dirigiendose a James

-como-intento decir james

-Dilo- dijo Harry

-Oye niñato dejame en paz no se quien eres ni por que le as echo eso a mis amigos pero me la bas a pagar

-Voy a matar a quejicus- eso fue lo primero que grito Sirius Black cuando desperto.

Los merodeadores al oirlo desde sus habitaciones no pudieron evitar sonreir.

Media hora despues estaban todos reunidos en la enfermeria repasando en plan para enzerrar a quejicus.

-a ver- repasaba James- Sirius y yo persegimos a Snape cuando pase por el pasillo del tercer piso y el se

echara a correr (el muy cobarde siemppre huia) intentara girar a la derecha pero tu remus le estaras

esperando asi que tendra que girar a la izquierda y tu ily tendras que echarle un desmaius y entre todos lo

llevamos asta en armario.

-Siiiiiiiiii,James ya lo emos entenido- dercian los merodeadores y la chica a coro- lo hemos repasado un

monton de veces-decia Sirius al que se le veia muy recuperado.

-Ya puede irse señor black.

-Justo a tiempo - murmuro Sirius- es la hota grito.

Media hora despues todo iba segun lo previsto, Snape estaba demayado con un par de moratones (capricho de Sirius),

atado y amordazado.

-Que es eso- Lily- lo ois?

en efecto se oian unos pasos era Flich! se acercaba gruñendo y quejandose que si los merodeadores, que si colgar a los

alumnos por los tobillos...

A toda prisa los merodeadores y Lily se echaron a correr atrabesaron una puerta que nunca habian visto y...

todo se volvio negro.

...

Harry solo abia ido a cojer el pastel cuando vio a cuatro cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

Al ver que la primera persona se levantaba Harry cojo instintivamente la varita pero al verle

el rostro se quedo completamente pralizado era.. no era imposible pero alli estaba.

Poco despues estaban los cuatro depie mirandolo con odio

-quien eres?-pregunto la chica que tanto se parecia a su madre.

-no es posible- harry parecia trastornado los ojos se le salian de llas orbitas y se havia puesto muy palido.

como se an atrevido penso.

-Desmaius- grito apuntando a Lily. el echizo le dio en el pecho con tanta fuerza que salio despedida acia atras

y se estanp contra la pared.

-Pero que haces-grito james

antes de que James pudiera reaccionar estaban Lupin Sirius y Lily fuera de combate.

-Experiambullus- grito James con furia.

-expulso- lanzo harry

-riktusempra

-expecto partronum -grito harry su intencion era que el ciebo golpeara a James, pero antes incluso de que el

ciebo saliera de la varita una voz conocida grito- pero que pasa aqui!

Remus lupin palidecio ante la escena, harry apuntando a.. a...

Era.. el era.. James... pero por si acaso pregunto

-cual es tu mote?- pregunto dirigiendose a James

-como-intento decir james

-Dilo- dijo Harry

-Oye niñato dejame en paz no se quien eres ni por que le as echo eso a mis amigos pero me la bas a pagar

-Voy a matar a quejicus- eso fue lo primero que grito Sirius Black cuando desperto.

Los merodeadores al oirlo desde sus habitaciones no pudieron evitar sonreir.

Media hora despues estaban todos reunidos en la enfermeria repasando en plan para enzerrar a quejicus.

-a ver- repasaba James- Sirius y yo persegimos a Snape cuando pase por el pasillo del tercer piso y el se

echara a correr (el muy cobarde siemppre huia) intentara girar a la derecha pero tu remus le estaras

esperando asi que tendra que girar a la izquierda y tu ily tendras que echarle un desmaius y entre todos lo

llevamos asta en armario.

-Siiiiiiiiii,James ya lo emos entenido- dercian los merodeadores y la chica a coro- lo hemos repasado un

monton de veces-decia Sirius al que se le veia muy recuperado.

-Ya puede irse señor black.

-Justo a tiempo - murmuro Sirius- es la hota grito.

Media hora despues todo iba segun lo previsto, Snape estaba demayado con un par de moratones (capricho de Sirius),

atado y amordazado.

-Que es eso- Lily- lo ois?

en efecto se oian unos pasos era Flich! se acercaba gruñendo y quejandose que si los merodeadores, que si colgar a los

alumnos por los tobillos...

A toda prisa los merodeadores y Lily se echaron a correr atrabesaron una puerta que nunca habian visto y...

todo se volvio negro.

...

Harry solo abia ido a cojer el pastel cuando vio a cuatro cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

Al ver que la primera persona se levantaba Harry cojo instintivamente la varita pero al verle

el rostro se quedo completamente pralizado era.. no era imposible pero alli estaba.

Poco despues estaban los cuatro depie mirandolo con odio

-quien eres?-pregunto la chica que tanto se parecia a su madre.

-no es posible- harry parecia trastornado los ojos se le salian de llas orbitas y se havia puesto muy palido.

como se an atrevido penso.

-Desmaius- grito apuntando a Lily. el echizo le dio en el pecho con tanta fuerza que salio despedida acia atras

y se estanp contra la pared.

-Pero que haces-grito james

antes de que James pudiera reaccionar estaban Lupin Sirius y Lily fuera de combate.

-Experiambullus- grito James con furia.

-expulso- lanzo harry

-riktusempra

-expecto partronum -grito harry su intencion era que el ciebo golpeara a James, pero antes incluso de que el

ciebo saliera de la varita una voz conocida grito- pero que pasa aqui!

Remus lupin palidecio ante la escena, harry apuntando a.. a...

Era.. el era.. James... pero por si acaso pregunto

-cual es tu mote?- pregunto dirigiendose a James

-como-intento decir james

-Dilo- dijo Harry

-Oye niñato dejame en paz no se quien eres ni por que le as echo eso a mis amigos pero me la bas a pagar

-ch-interumpio remus- dilo

-cornamenta

-Dios mio susurro

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-Harry llevalos a la enfermera - musito remus- y nada de peleas, voy a ver al director.- añadio mirando a James.

Y asi fue como fueron todos acia la .

...


	3. Chapter 3

Todos les personajes pertenecen a la magnifica JK Rowling.  
...

- Donde estamos?- pregunto el pelinegro.  
Se encontraban en una cocina peque a y muy acogedora ol a a pastel de chocolate.  
-No es posible...- dijo Harry, estaba muy p lido y parec a que los ojos se le iban a salir de las rbitas.  
- Quien eres tu? - grito Sirius que apenas se tenia en pie por una herida que tenia en el hombro.  
- Pero que ? Ron acababa de entrar en la cocina en busca de Harry y le apuntaba a James en el medo del coraz n.  
- Creo que es James balbuceo Harry- le apuntaba a Sirius con la varita- como os atrev is a disfrazaros de ellos? - bramo Harry.  
-Asquerosos mortifagos chillo Ron, y justo cuando iba a maldecir a James, una chica de asombrosa belleza en la que no hab an reparado apunto a Ron con la varita.  
-yo no lo aria- susurro la chica. -No no no de ella no- grito Harry y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar se giro y le apunto a Lily con la varita.  
-NI SE TE OCURRA- grito a pleno pulm n James.  
- Pero que pasa aqu ?- Remus acababa de entrar y se hab a quedado paralizado al ver a James Sirius y Lily.  
-Bajar la varitas.- susurro apenas audible mente.  
_Pero..- intento contradecir Harry pero se encontr con la mirada de Remus.  
Como odiaba esa mirada..siempre le dec a que hab a metido la pata o que le obedeciera sir rechistar.  
As que bajo la varita a rega adientes.  
Ron izo loo mismo.  
- En que te transformas?- pregunto Remus mas firmemente.  
- como..- pregunto James.  
- En que ? - interrumpi Remus.  
- C ciervo- tartamudeo James.  
-Tu dijo Remus- se alando a Sirius que parec a a punto de desmayarse.  
-Perro.- Dijo d bilmente.  
Harry y Ron se miraron asombrados Harry estaba mas p lido que Sirius.  
-James lleva a Sirius a la enfermer a. - dijo Remus.  
-Alto alto como sabes nuestros nombres? -pregunto muy seriamente James.  
-Te lo explicaremos luego- dijo Remus firmemente.  
- Como sabemos que podemos confiar en vosotros?- pregunto Lily que no aba bajado la varita.  
-Tal vez por que no ten is elecci n.- dijo Harry que hab a recuperado el color.  
Y as se fueron en silencio hacia la enfermer a.

espero que les haya gustado!  
dejer reviews por favor! 


End file.
